1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to devices with built-in and attachable fixtures useful as tools for straightenting bent bicycle wheel rims. The present invention is particularly directed towards devices with the capacity to repair every kind of bend which might occur to the wheel.
2. Description of the Past Art:
A search was conducted to examine past art patents in the field. The search was made in the following classes and sub-classes.
211/20, 22, 24, and 269/158, 159
Those patents which seemed most pertinent to my device are the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,063,379, 1,087,846, 1,418,924, 1,556,638, and 3,608,885 teach stands and benches that have foot activated clamps to hold work steady.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,304 teaches a workbench made by Black and Decker which includes various gripping methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,811 teaches a bicycle repair stand which is representative of what is left in the art.
The principal fault found in devices of the past art and with stands available on the market today is a complex approach to wheel repair requirement. Having a rim straightener on one stand, a wheel straightening and spoke replacement station on another, and the hub adjustment equipment on still a third stand requires a lot of room and many tools to repair one wheel.